


My Robotic Lover [EreRi]

by Ryuuji_Ackerman08



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Past Child Abuse, Robots, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuuji_Ackerman08/pseuds/Ryuuji_Ackerman08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone should feel loved, humans do, you're not so different from them, you're also a human.... your not the monster they created you to be, Eren."</p><p>Rivaille finds an abandoned robot in the alleyway, oblivious of this fact, he takes him in and decides to take care of him and becomes close friends. But what happens if he found out that the brat he took in was a robot? What will happen if he learned of the brat's past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic as promised(I dont make promises tho....). Please do tell me what you think. I love to hear from you guys.

"Stop! Grisha! Put him down! Don't hurt our son! Grisha!!" Karula Jaeger, screamed whilst hitting her husband, pleading to put their son down. 

"Silence!" Grisha roared. 

"He's our son, Grisha, do you not care of his well being?! He's too young for this! Please stop! Stop this Grisha!" She pleaded, tears streaming down her eyes. 

The brown haired boy with glassy emerald eyes around 6 stood there pinned against the wall, his heart pounding in his chest. Fear, pain and agony mixed all together. He stared as his parents screamed and hit each other. This always happens...ever since he was young, his parents always faught. He can't understand why but it must have something to do with his father, who was a scientist. 

"Grisha!" Karula yelled finally as she released her son from the father's grasp. "Eren! Run!!" She screamed.

Anger was now boiling in him, "I said..." he strangled his wife and twisted it "silence!" He hit her jaw, earning a loud crack as she fell down on the floor, lifeless, dried tears streaming down her cheeks, her blank eyes gazed blankly at her son's direction. Pain and sadness contained these blank amber eyes. 

Eren stared at his now, lifeless, mother. He screamed to the top of his lungs as he ran and hugged his dear mother. Grisha pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and approached his son. 

"Eren, come." 

"No!" 

"Eren." Grisha said in a low deadly tone as he gripped his son's arm and dragged him to his lab. 

"No! Mum! She...she needs me! Let me go! Please! No!!!" But Grisha paid him no mind as he pushed him in and locked the door to his lab. 

Eren knew what was gonna happen, his father won't pay him any mind at all, no matter how he screamed for help, no one was there to hear him. No matter how he plead and begged, his father won't stop and no one was there to help him.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
This world is just so cruel, even the only light in his life was taken away from him, leaving him alone in the dark......

Dark....so dark.............  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Grisha finally finished and was now fixing his shirt, putting his bloody tools away as he left the room, locking it in the process.  
Eren laid there, his wrists and ankles cuffed on the surgery bed. An oxygen mask placed on his face, he stared blankly at the bright light above him as he recalled his mother's face, a tear escaped his eye as he remembered how she cried and fell on the floor when his father hit him. 

Eren was tired, the cold air stung in his lungs, he knew he could no longer shed tears for his heart has gone cold, leaving the real world as he plunged into the dark, full of sadness and pain. Nothing but pain.

'Remember Eren, you do not need these emotions in this world, you'll only get hurt by this and die like your mother. You need to cut and block out all these feelings. You are not born to feel this. You do not deserve to feel happiness and hurt in this world.' 

His father's words echoed in his mind, maybe he was right. Maybe he doesn't deserve to be happy. Maybe he really deserve to suffer. Maybe this is his fate. He needed to cut off his human feelings, he's not human. 

'I'm so...tired....' This will be the last time he'll shed tears of the pain that his heart cannot contain. 

"Someone.....help me......." he whispered as his eyes slowly dropped close. Red tears rolled down his cheeks as he plunged into the void.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I'm sorry it took long to update. Piles of work in school right now and it's painfully giving me a hard time.  
> Do tell me what you think of this chapter.

{Rivaille's P.O.V.}

I took my eyes off the computer screen and stretched my aching limbs with a pop. I sighed in relief as I draped an arm behind the back rest of my chair. Thank God it's done, I've been stressing my damn ass out just for this damn files that shitty four-eyes 'accidentally' deleted. Seriously, I'm gonna skin that shitty four eyes for adding more work on my plate. I glanced at my wrist watch, I massaged my temples with a grunt and braced myself.

The clock ticked to 8:35–

"RIVAAAAILLEEE!!!!!" The door to my office burst open and a loud shitty four eyed brunet barged in with arms spread out for a hug which I swiftly rolled my chair to the side, having them fall face first on the floor. They groaned against the floor.

"Oi, Hange. Don't mess around my floor, I just cleaned it." I said while particularly stepping on their spine to walk over the coat rack to retrieve my coat.

"Aaw, so cruel of you Rivaille..." Hange stood up and dusted off imaginary dust off their suit, excuse me but my floor is a 101% clean, thank you very much.

"Why did you come here, shitty glasses?"

"I came to retrieve the–"

"They're on the table." I cut them off as I put on my coat and began gathering up my own paper work.

"Really?" Hange took the said papers and began scanning through them, a large goofy grin spread across their face, "Wow! Its really the same as my old file! Thank you so much my little midget~!" They pulled me into a bone-crushing hug whilst lifting me up a bit in the process.

"Hange you damn shitty four eyes, let me go! I can't breathe" I punched them by the stomache and they bent over whilst clutching their stomache, letting me go in the process.

"Is that really what you came here for? Cause I would appreciate it if you get your shitty ass out of my office because I would like to close up and go home."

"Erwin is asking if you'd like to hang out and have a drink with us." Hange said with a smile.

"No."

"Huh?"

"No." I repeated.

"Aaw but Rivaille, it would be fun–"

"I don't like being pictured around in my underwear while I'm drunk, don't think I'll fall for your tricks again, shitty glasses." It happened once, it's not gonna happened again.

"Aw, Rivaille c'mon, I promise we won't do it again–"

"No, Hange. No means no." I said finally as I shut my suit case.

Hange sighed and placed a hand on their hip, "alright Mr. Grumpy pants. Join us next time 'Kay?"

I just gave a low grunt. As if, there won't be next time, shitty glasses.

"Okiie! See you next week Rivaille!" They hugged me for the last time and ran out before I could even turn to kick the hell out of them.

I sighed and pinched my nose bridge as I locked up my office and walked down the hall.

I just want to go home, take a shower, change into fresh light clothes and hop to bed. I'm really tired and I just want to sleep. I got out the building and walked to the parking lot, I passed by an old alleyway and saw something on the corner of my eye, I stopped walking and turned to the dark alleyway, I saw a figure by the dumpster. It could probably be a beggar or a cat or something. I pulled my coat up since Autumn nights are a bit chilly. But I find it weird though...if it's a human or an animal, it should be shivering by now. Without thinking twice, I walked towards the figure by the dumpster and hunched down to their size. I took out my phone and hit the torch on, I shined it to the figure and I almost jumped back, it was a human, no, a boy, around 15-19 I think, he has chocolate brown hair and light tan skin, I couldn't see his features properly due to the dirt and his ripped clothes; a white tee and a pair of white pants. What happened to him? Why do I care? I don't even know this brat but I feel attached to him somehow.... no, stop it Rivaille, he's just a random boy on the streets. He may be a thief or a killer or something....maybe a criminal!

I looked into him more...he doesn't look like a criminal....but a child.  
I shivered a bit when the wind blew again, I stared at the brunet and I noticed something odd....he didn't move or shivered in the cold wind, judging by his clothes, one should be freezing by now. But he didn't, he didn't move, he stayed still, very still. I looked closer and he doesn't seem to be breathing. Is he dead? Did I just found a corpse in the alleyway? Fan-fucking-tastic.  
Hesitantly, I shooked his shoulder, "Oi, brat, are you OK? Don't sleep around here," it's not like me to give a shit on random people, but somehow, this guy's an exception.

"Oi brat!" I shooked him more but he still remained still, his skin was metal cold. He could be dead, but that's weird, he looked alive to me. Something was written on his neck, written in neat curves, 'Eren 952', it read. That's weird, who would get a tattoo like that? I removed my hand from his shoulder and turned to my phone, better call the fucking police. But the moment I removed my hand, the boy fell into me, he's surprisingly heavy for a skinny brat. I was about to push him away because, ew, he's dirty. Call me a jerk but I like to maintain my cleanliness and personal space, thank you very much. I placed one of my hands on his neck and the other on his shoulders to push him away, but instead of a pulse, I felt light vibrations flowing inside, like I can feel the blood flowing in his very veins. This just proved he's alive. I looked at my phone, deciding to whether I should still call the police or no? Maybe I should leave him here and let someone else take responsibility? Why the fuck do I feel guilty if I do that?

"Fuck it." I muttered as I slid my phone back in my pocket and wrapped his arm around my neck and slowly stood up with my other hand on his waist to help maintain balance. I tripped on something and accidentally dropped him on the ground with a loud 'thud'. I stared down at him with wide eyes, expecting him to move, but he didn't, he remained perfectly still. Like a human doll. I stared at him with confusion before picking him up again, this time, looking down to where I was going, avoiding to trip again. I got to the parking lot and unlocked the door to my shiny black Alfa Romeo Guilia, I seated him on the passenger seat and fastened his safety belt.

I ran around the car and got on the driver's seat and turned on the engine and the heater, the warm air blazed out as I heaved out a relaxed sigh. After a few minutes of rubbing my hands warm, I pulled out the parking lot and drove down the streets. I stopped at a red light and turned to the brat, who still remained still, on the passenger seat. How the fuck does he do that? If he's asleep he should at least move, but no, he didn't.  
I eyed his pale hands, at least warm them up, I thought as I reached out to pull them towards the heater, but the moment my skin came contact with his', I felt a spark of ground running throughout my arm and down my spine, giving me shivers all over. I immediately pulled my hands away as if he burned me and turned back to the road when I saw the light turned green.

Nothing happened after that. The ride home was dead silent as I parked my car in my garage, I got out of the car and rounded my car to get the brat out. I managed to carry the brat to my two-story house (mansion if you please).

I punched in the code to switch off the security alarm off by the door and went in. Everything was sparkling clean, you can see your reflection on the floor as well as my furnitures, not a speck of dust can be seen, just how I like it.

I heard my dog, Ren, barking and running up to greet me; he's not really a dog, he's more on like a wolf but I still call him a dog whatsoever. 

Ren eyed dangerously at the unconscious intruder beside me, he gave a low growl as he sniffed him all over. I expected him to bark like crazy like he always do, but for some reason, he didn't. Weird, Ren literally hates people and chases them out of my house. Except me of course, and, for some shitty reason, shitty-four eyes. I don't know why but Ren doesn't seem to bother shitty four-eyes when they drop over. 

Whatever, I shooked these thoughts away as I proceeded to the stairs, I almost lost my fucking balance several times due to this brat's weight, giving me a hard time to balance us both.

I managed to dump him on the guest room bed, and walked out. I'll deal with him later, for now only one thing was on my mind, a shower, I'm itching to get these fucking germs and dirt off me. I went in the bathroom that was attached in my bedroom and stripped. I hopped under the steaming water and moaned at the pleasure of the hot water rinsing off the sweat, dirt and germs off my body. I applied some body wash   on my body and some strawberry scented shampoo on my hair, I sniffed the sharp Berry scent with a small smile. Hange gave it to me last year as a present. Apparently I got attached to it and Hange and Erwin noticed it since I smell strawberries and such so Hange kept on giving me one every month as gifts. I don't hate it though, I love the smell of strawberries though I will not say it out loud, especially in front of shitty glasses, who knows what else they'll send me. 

I got out of the shower half an hour later. A towel hung loose on my waist, I entered my room and put on some boxers and Pajama bottoms and a loose shirt. I dried my hair with a small towel as I made my way back to the guest room where the brat is in. He's still there, just like how I left him. My eye twitched, is this brat really dead or is he just shitting with me?  
I looked him all over and cringed at his clothes, they're filthy. So. Fucking. Filthy. I won't have filth on my clean sheets. Not now, not ever!

I got a wet towel, a small basin full of warm water and a spare of my pajamas. I cleaned the brat up and removed his clothes and threw it in the trash, not gonna have that around my house. 

I changed him into my pajamas, tch, this brat's too big. The sleeves went up his wrists and the pants went up his ankles. Not my fault he's so fucking tall.  
I got a better view of his face, he looked so peaceful. He's like a glass, a porcelain doll that may break if not handled properly. Okay, I'm thinking weird things now. Stop it Rivaille. I slapped my cheeks lightly and pulled the covers up his chest. Am I doing a bit too much on a complete stranger? Fuck. This is so unlike me. 

I sat him up a bit to adjust the pillows, my fingers pressed on something hollow on the nape of his neck and I suddenly felt electricity run throughout my body. Like a bolt of shock wave, I swear I felt energy leaving my whole body, I suddenly felt weak and my legs became jelly. I almost gave out but I manage to support myself using the side table. My body really feels weak now. I looked over at the brat, what just happened? Was it just because I'm too tired? Yeah, maybe that's it. I'm just tired so I should go to bed.  
I don't even know if I could walk but fuck it. 

My legs feels really numb and weak but I forced myself back to my room, leaning on the wall for support as I staggered down the hall to my room.

The moment I entered my room, I collapsed myself on the bed. I feel really tired and weak. As if that brat sucked all my energy. My vision began to blur and my head pounds like a bitch. I let my eyes slid close as I let sleep take over. 

*☆★* 

"No agh! D-dad....please....stop! Enough!" I pleaded but he payed me no mind as I continued to struggle free from the shackles that bound me to the surgery bed. 

"Stop moving Eren! It'll be over soon if you'll be a good boy!" Grisha roared as he took a syringe with a transparent liquid and injected it on my thigh. 

I started to calm down as I felt the effects of the liquid kicking in, it spreads quickly throughout my body...like a venom.  
I felt energy leaving my body and my arms and legs fell limp on the bed and my head rolled on the side as Grisha mumbled a soft 'very good' and continued. 

In the end, it was finally over. Grisha was fixing his shirt and throwing the bloody tools in a small basin and left without another word, locking the door in the process.

I laid there quietly with a oxygen mask on my face as I stared blankly at the bright light before me. I felt numb, pain and sorrow swirling inside me. The image of my dear mother ran in my mind as I remembered how she cried and fell lifeless on the floor. My eyes stung as the tears streamed down my face.

Grisha's voice echoed in my head as I slid my eyes shut. 'Remember Eren, you do not need these feelings called 'emotions'. You can only feel anger, that is all.  
Let it brew up inside you and use it against those who come in your way.  
You are not born to feel happiness for you do not deserve to be happy. You can't protect those who are precious to you.  
There is only pain in this world. No one will help you but yourself. No one will be there for you but you. You are alone. Don't forget that.'  

I don't want to be like that. But maybe he's right. Maybe I really don't deserve to be happy. I lost my mom and I can't even save her. Maybe I am a monster. 

I opened my eyes again, dried tears staining my cheeks. My eyes stung. I do not have tears to shed anymore. I'm tired, I'm tired of crying on something I can no longer change.  
So tired...I can't do this anymore....I'm so tired.

My lungs stung as I inhaled the sharp cold air. The monitor beeping beside me and wire attached to my limbs. The metal feels dull and cold inside me.

Maybe I do deserve this.

I slid my eyes shut, a red liquid streamed down from my exhausted eyes down on my pale cheeks.

"Someone...help me...." I managed out a whisper before plunging into the dark void.

{Eren's P.O.V.}

System reboot.

Empowering system. 

I woke up in a dim room. It was around, 5:15am. At first I panicked when I felt something on me but it just turned out to be a comforter, I gotta lessen my sensibility.  
I don't remember being in a bed. The last thing I remember....wait....that's not right. I can't remember anything. I remember the alleyway but the data before that....no, nothing....

But that's not the issue here. I gotta know where I am right now. I slowly sat up and moved my hands and fingers, to see if they're functioning normally. 

I also noticed my clothes had been changed into pajamas but I bet the one who owns this is pretty short. The sleeves and pants went 2 inches up. But still, I gotta thank whoever this 'stranger' is for their hospitality. 

I slowly got up from my feet but my legs gave out and I stumbled back and hit the small side table beside the bed, I don't think I have enough strength for my legs yet. It made a clatter sound which I'm sure was loud enough to be heard in nearby rooms. 

I heard running footsteps and the door suddenly swung open revealing a short-angry raven. He doesn't look too happy. Uh oh.


	3. Chapter 3

{3rd person's POV}

Rivaille woke up hearing a loud thud, he never wanted to get up so early in the morning but he has to see what it was and kill whoever it is for waking him up this early. It better be not shitty glasses. He muttered a string of curses as he stomped his way down the hall, he passed by the guest room and heard a faint hiss. His eyes widened for a moment.  
He's awake? Impossible, he won't even wake up no matter what he did yesterday. Is he a zombie? Rivaille muttered mentally as he swung the door open with a little bit too much force to reveal a shocked teal-eyed boy. So he really is awake. Hm, nice eyes. Rivaille slapped himself mentally as he stared at the boy.

//present time//

Silence spread between them with Rivaille's killer aura and morning bedroom hair boring holes in the teen. The teen jumped a bit when he spoke.

"You. You're awake?" 

"...."

"What's your name?"

"....."

"Oi brat, are you even listening to me?!" Rivaille hissed as anger boiled, "are you deaf or something?"

"No. I'm not." He spoke softly 

'He has a nice voi- seriously, stop it Rivaille.' He slapped himself mentally again. "What's your name brat?"

The teen opened his mouth to speak before getting cut off by the short raven, "know what? Don't answer that. I'm calling Hange..." he said as he stomped out of the room and picking his phone up from the bedside table, leaving a speechless brunet in the guest room.

Rivaille was about to dial Hange's number when the said brunet was already calling. He answered it and placed it three inches away from his ear. 

"RIVAILLE!!! GOOD MORNING MY LITTLE MIDGET! I'M SURPRISED YOU'RE AWAKE THIS EARLY MR. GRUMPY PANTS!!!" the other end of the line roared as the brunet practically shrieked.

"Hange, calm down and come to my house, will you?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it goddamnit!" He hissed with annoyance. 

"OK! OK! Ill come by within half an hour!" Hange said as they hung up.

{Rivaille's POV}

Seriously, that shitty glasses is gonna be the end of me. This is far too frustrating so early in the fucking morning!   
I massaged my temple to relieve my forming headache and anger. I pinched the bridge of my nose and frowned, I gotta stop doing that, it's a bad habit. 

I didn't mind going back in there knowing it'll just be awkward and everything so I just decided to wait for shitty glasses.

An hour later, my front door was bombarded with loud knocks from a loud and annoying brunet. I opened it up and quickly moved aside to dodge a hug from them, I watched them kiss my clean floor, ugh I gotta clean that later. 

"Stop trying to bring my door down, shitty glasses." I snarled as I stepped over their spine and walked to close the door. "And get off my floor, you'll dirty it." I added.

"Aaw, meanie...." they groaned as they got up and brushed off imaginary dust from their clothes. "So, why do you want me here my sweet little midget?" They smiled. 

"Come." I gestured for them to follow as I lead them down the room where the brat is. 

"What is it Rivaille?" They asked again as I opened the guest room door with my hand.

"This." I said, moving aside.

Hange glared at the obviously scared brunet. Rivaille counted 5 seconds before the brunet screamed and hugged the younger brunet. "Aaah! Hello! I'm Hange! What's your name?? Where did you come from?? Are you Rivaille's friend? Huh? Huh??" They practically shrieked having the younger brunet's face totally painted in fear.

The brat seems lost in words as if his tongue was twisted and his words in his throat. Too afraid to speak.

He opened and closes his mouth like a fish, I rolled my eyes and slapped their head gently. "Oi, you're scaring him." I said as I pulled leaned against the wall by the door, not really caring about the brat. 

"Aw sorry bout that." Hange them saw the name on his neck, "Eren...is your name Eren?" They asked looking at his teal eyes. 

The brunet only nodded but didn't say anything. Hange blinks and turned to me and shoved me out of the room. "Go out for a bit okay? Shoo shoo!" 

"But this is my house- oi!" Hange pushed me put of the room and closed the door. They just kicked me out of MY guest room in MY own fucking house! "Oi shitty glasses open this up!"

"Just a minute Rivaille!" They called from the other side of the door, I'll fucking kill them.

"Hange fucking Zoe!" I threatened.

"Thanks Rivaille!" 

I sighed and cursed under my breath and pinched my nose bridge and went to the living room and sat heavily on the couch. "Seriously." 

{3rd person's POV} 

Eren sat there, his back pressed on the headboard of his bed, trying to get away from the hyper brunet as far as possible. Hange pushed the glasses up their nose and smiled at him, "sorry about that, let me try it again, I'm Hange Zoe." They held their hand out, "pleased to meet you." 

Eren stared the their hand for a while before looking up at them, "oh don't be shy of a handshake." Hange grinned.

Eren swallows before shaking their hand. "I'm Eren."

"Eren....?"

"J-just Eren.....I guess...." 

"Huh? You don't know your own name?" 

He nods, "I just know my name is Eren....that is all." 

"Do you have some kind of amnesia?" Hange asked, Eren shrugged, unsure of how to answer it. 

Hange asked and talked to Eren for further information but Hange really can't get anything out of him.

"You have no family?" They asked finally.

Eren shakes his head, "I don't have anywhere else to go...." 

Hange stared at him before nodding and putting a hand on his shoulder, "it's fine Eren. I won't a so you for now. Rest well." Eren felt a spark the moment their skin touched but he just ignored it anyway. Hange then stood up and smiled at him before leaving the room. Closing the door and going to the living room where Rivaille is. 

"Well?"

"I can't get anything out of him other than his name is Eren."

"Tch, what a complete waste of time." He snarled. 

"Rivaille, please let him stay here a bit longer."

"What the hell?! No way!" 

"Please Rivaille! He has nowhere to go!" 

"Tch, not my fault."

"But you found him so he's now under your care!" 

"Tch...." 

"Please Rivaille. Leaving a boy in the streets with a amnesia is not good." Hange pouted.

Rivaille sucked through his teeth, "tch, don't guilt trip me, shitty four eyes!" He hissed. 

"So you agree?!" They perked up and held his hands together.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" He frowned then a pair of strong arms were suddenly wrapped around his small figure. Suffocating him. 

"Thank you so much Rivaille!" Hange chirped.

Rivaille pushed their face away, trying to break loose from their death hug, "OK, OK, let go shitty glasses!" 

Hange let go and beamed, "I'll see you at work my little midget!" With that, they ran out and was gone. Rivaille sighed and massaged his temples, "seriously, Hange you shitty four eyes..."


	4. Chapter 4

Days went by and the two remained silent at each other. Eren almost never came out of his room, except when getting up at dawn and wandering around before going back. Not that Rivaille never notices or anything, it's like how it used to be, him coming he to find the house quiet, untouched.   
The only thing that Rivaille can't put his finger on how the brat doesn't come out to eat or anything. It may be a bit awkward when they locked eyes for 3 seconds but not eating is not right, he tried to call Hange about it but they just said that he's probably shy and that I should try to look nice and not kill him. Rivaille clicked his tongue as he hung up, "what a bother." He pinched his nose bridge for the 100th time that day.  
He got up and walked to the brat's room and breathed, 'remember, calm.' He reminded himself before knocking on the door three times and he would hear three faint knocks on the other side, telling him it's okay to enter. He twist the knob and went in. As usual, the teal eyed boy was sitting up, his back against the wooden head board from which he used to knock back. He saw how the boy got so tensed up all of a sudden, he sighed and lessened his death glare, "oi."   
As usual, the brat didn't reply.

Rivaille then walked around the room, wiping his finger against the cIear, crystal window pane and blew off imaginary dust. "The room is getting dusty with you heard all day long."  
He can feel the brat tense and spoke in a hush tone, "Sorry..."

Not that Rivaille was mad and to tell the truth, the room was clean like how he left it but being a clean freak he was, he clicked his tongue and turned to the emotionless brunet staring up at him, "we'll do some general cleaning today."

"On Saturday?" He looked up a to him, meeting his silver gaze.

"Yes."

"Oh..." he looked down. His hands trembling for some reason.

"Got a problem with that, brat?" Rivaille put his hands on his hips.

"No." He said flatly as if he was used to it, "is that a command?" The words fell out of the brunet's mouth, surprising Rivaille. But before he can even answer, Eren stood up straight and nodded, "alright then, I await your orders."

Rivaille eyed him a 'the fuck?' Look but shrugged him off and gestured for him to follow him out, the brunet did so, stepping out for the first time during day time, he would usually go out at night to mysteriously look at the moon from the balcony and come back after 20 minutes. The light touched his pale, tan skin. There's nothing really to clean since Rivaille cleans everyday but his clean-freak side doesn't agree.

{Eren's POV}

I glanced around the room, my Iris turning white as my vision turned green like an x-ray and scanned the blank space and every furniture for dust or further dirt, finding none, I turned to face him with a blank questioning look. I watched him untie his cravat and wrapped it around his neck like in cowboys, "not here." He said and went to the hall and grabbed a long stick on the side that I did not notice before and clicked something on the square door on the ceiling and he pulled it down, revealing a long folding ladder to the attic. He put the stick away and started climbing up and I followed behind him. He stood in the middle of a spacious floor and opened a round window and let the light in the huge attic, I scanned the surrounding and they weren't that filthy but still dusty nonetheless. He tied the cloth around his neck over his nose and mouth and another one over his head which made him look like the maids you see in cartoons when they clean. He coughed a bit from the dust and eyed me like what was wrong with me, well I don't get affected of the dusty air cause my nostrils aren't that of human beings. I just took one of the cloth and tied it around my face.

"We start by sweeping and dusting the floor," he ordered. I nodded and grabbed the broom and began sweeping.

After an hour, I finally finished scrubbing the floors clean which made the floor boards a bit slippery. Rivaille, if I was correct, was done removing cobwebs and stepped down from the ladder, the floor board was still wet and he slipped, I ran and manage to catch him by his arms but he seemed to hurt his leg, "ugh, damnit!" He hissed.

"I'm sorry, I-I forgot to tell you that part was still wet." I then tensed and my eyes automatically closed for the beating I was about to recieve.

{Rivaille's POV}

I stared at the tensed brat who had his eyes closed, as if he was expecting me to hit him. I sighed and thumped my loose fist on his head gently. "Brat." I muttered. His eyes fluttered open and stared at me, "you're not mad?" He asked.

"Why the hell would I?" I frowned a bit and stretched my leg as I stood up, ignoring the pain I stretched it out, kicking the air and earned a 'pop' and I sighed in relief, "that felt good," I muttered as I stretched my as over my head, earning a pleasureful 'pop' from my stiff bones.

"Um, are we done here?" He asked as he looked around, as if scanning the area, "its still a bit dusty here." He walked over to the corner where some old things were piled with a large, white cloth draped over it. "Ill get this in the washer." He said to himself as he pulled on the cloth, letting out puffs of dust in the air, I nodded and sneezed and rubbed my nose, "bless you." He said as he walked by and climbed down with the bundle of cloth tucked under his arm and went for the washroom.   
I stared on the space where he had been a minute ago, no one ever wanted to do general cleaning especially with me, and how does he know that the place was still dirty? Weird but I like the way how he does his way of cleaning without complains. He is a bit weird because he had this straight face on everything, showing no emotions, just like me. He was a bit talkative today since he talks more than he used to in the past few days of silence. Hm, I might get along with the brat. My thoughts was broken when I heard Ren bark from downstairs, I guessed he tackled the brat to the ground and was practically scaring the living shit outta him, I climbed down and headed to where the barks are coming from, expecting to see a pale, scared brunette but instead I smiled at the sight.

Eren sat on the tiled floor with Ren between his legs, he was petting him while Red licked his wrist and hand and barks happily.

"Yeah yeah, you're a good boy." He said blankly and stroked his fur. The blank look on his face remained, as if he didn't have any emotions at all!

I crossed my arms and watched them and cleared my throat, making Eren look up at me, his face may look blank but his eyes sparked and I know he was happy.

I shakes my head and walked to the kitchen, "maybe Hange was right," I trailed off and smirked to myself, maybe I can get along with this mysterious brat.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for my dear sister.
> 
> Also posted in Wattpad on my Account; Leon_Rokudo08


End file.
